The Last Wish
by Creative Hearts
Summary: One year after being married, Link and Tetra return to Outset only to discover a threat unlike anything they had ever seen. What will it take to defeat this unstoppable force sweeping the Great Sea?
1. Overtaking

**This story is a collaboration between a friend and I and we hope you really enjoy it! :D Also, we do not own Legend of Zelda. :3**

**-C.H.**

* * *

The island was heavy with action that morning, before the sun even came up and before anyone was even awake. A ship docked, clanging a loud cymbal and notifying the island that they were there. Aryll was always quick to fly out of bed when she heard that sound because often times it meant Link and Tetra were home from their long journeys. She flew out of bed and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, it would be chilly outside she was certain. Her heart raced, eager to see her older brother and Tetra, who had married last year. She always loved to imagine the dance they had against the firelight and their kiss that went with the vows. They'd looked beyond happy at that very moment, and looking at each other... well she couldn't quite describe the emotions. Both of them had looked simply taken and it wasn't likely, that night, that they would come back.

But her precious memories quickly faded into the back of her mind when she saw a black ship docked. She stood out on the long front porch of her grandmothers house and watched as a lady of medium height and several soldiers climbed off onto the dock. Her mind was racing as to what she should do and finally she dashed back into the house to wake up her grandmother. She was overwhelmed by a feeling of fear and disappointment.

"What a wimpy little island." Markada said, adding an audible humph at the end of her sentence. She was already acting as if the very dirt were burning her feet, clad in knee high boots with thick, iron shin guards on them. "But it'll have to do."

"Shall I sound the horn?" Tyran asked, about a foot taller than Markada. He was also clad in dark armor with an unknown and odd shaped crest engraved in the shoulders. He was holding a long horn with the same crest engraved.

Markada huffed again, hands on her hips. "If you must. The people should submit without issue so it's probably easier to send soldiers banging on their doors, don't you think, Tyran?" She then scanned the island, small and only had a few little houses. The rest seemed to be a mountain with a summit on top, just from what she could see. And old, rickety bridge of decent length hung in the middle while another dock like bridge was connecting each side of the island. It was worthless, she thought.

"Then I shall call the soldiers. We'll only need a few." He said. He turned away from her and went to talk to some of the soldiers who all responded with a loud salute. They each stalked off in a different directions. Aryll and her grandmother watched anxiously from the window as a dark clad soldier headed their direction.

"Grandma, stay inside." Aryll whispered, hands on the small woman's shoulders. Her eyes barely held fear as they had earlier. She looked more confident and determined, like Link. Her grandmother smiled and nodded, heading off to the back room in the little house. The puttering sound of her grandmothers small feet disappeared and was replaced by three bangs upon the door. Silently, Aryll fixed the shawl around her shoulders and smoothed her skirt. Her long blond hair swooped over her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she held her head high and opened the door, it creaked ominously. She should have been used to that but it seemed horrible at this hour.

"May I help you?" Her voice came a bit louder than intended, head tilted a slight to look up at him. She could only see his eyes which were narrowed in a serious expression.

"Yes," the soldier said bluntly, "I am here to inform you that this island is under new management. You can either surrender peacefully or resist." The solder then glared at the young woman and snarled, "Though I recommend you do the former or else."

"Or else what?" Aryll asked as she tried her best to hide her fear. She could sense that man had less than pleasant intentions for her, not to mention her grandmother. She nervously stepped side to side as she awaited his reply.

"Let's just say there will be dire consequences for you and the people who live on this island as well," the soldier answered, his gaze fixed on Aryll's eyes. There was a sudden commotion at the tall house Orca and Stergeon had shared as shouts and sounds of pottery being broken rang out. "Ah, it looks like one of the islanders has some fight in them," the soldier said, focusing his attention to the scene, "Too bad we'll have to make an example." Aryll watched in horror as more and more soldiers poured in, attempting to subdue the occupant within. In a few moments, several soldiers came out as they dragged out a bloody and beaten Orca.

"I hope you see things our way," the soldier said as he left a horrified Aryll behind. He walked up to the old warrior, who was restrained by two of the soldiers. "So, are you willing to submit or do we have to use force?" he asked, staring straight into Orca's eyes. The soldier tapped his foot as he waited for his answer.

He didn't have to wait long as Orca spat at him. "Never!" the old warrior snarled, "I would rather die than let you take over our island!"

"I thought as much," the soldier muttered before he suddenly kicked Orca in the stomach, causing the old warrior to double over in pain as he cried out. He then motioned to the soldiers holding their captive and shouted, "Take him away and see to it that he learns his place!" The soldiers complied without hesitation and Orca was dragged off to the ship.

Aryll had watched the scene in horror. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked, not realizing the answer could just be bad as, or even worse, than not knowing.

The soldier turned around, smiling as he got ready to give his answer. "We'll simply educate him," he said as if he were engaging in a normal conversation, "You see, we have to keep order around here and people like him tend to disrupt things. But don't worry, you'll see him again once we're done." And with that, he went to join the few still on the ship while other soldiers continued to scout the island.

Aryll couldn't believe this was happening. She knew Outset Island had been invaded before, but those invaders were monsters who did nothing but terrorise the locals. These were people, coming to island and taking it over for a reason or a purpose she didn't know or understand. She fell to her knees as the chaos continued behind her, with only one thing in her mind.

Link, Tetra, please come back quickly...

...

The island was still a good distance but the two of them were on their way, even if they hadn't heard the silent prayers of Aryll moments earlier. Link and Tetra were sitting together up in the crow's nest. Link's arm was around Tetra's shoulders and Tetra had her head leaned against his broad one. They were smiling, laughing as they were still unknowing of the terror being brought upon their home island.

"Are you sure you like it?" Link asked for the umpteenth time, his eyes were on a necklace that hung from Tetra's neck, almost gracefully. The chain was a rusted silver and at the end was a small wing with a sapphire in the center. The wing really didn't resemble that of a bird's, but the intricate designs seemed to resemble that of a fairy's wing.

"Yes, I'm certain." Tetra finally replied to him after giving it another long gaze. She turned to meet his eyes and gave him a smile that said she was being honest, her dainty fingers touched it fondly.

"That's good," Link said, relieved, "I didn't know if I had picked the right one or not. I had trouble deciding if you wanted this or a broach." He winced as he recalled the frantic, last minute shopping for a birthday gift for his wife. Link knew he had got a wonderful gift, but he wanted to make sure.

"Link, it's alright," Tetra said reassuringly, "I don't think you'd pick something very tacky." She was never the sort of person one would give such a gift to. More often than not, the gift was returned to the sender... with great force. Needless to say, her crew had learned it the hard way.

Tetra looked at her necklace admiringly, thinking of the adventures she and Link had. "And not only that, but you managed to remember my birthday this year," she said as she fingered the wing gently.

Link grinned, knowing how lucky he was. The numerous times he forgot were due to either monster attacks or getting sidetracked to a random quest. This year, however, there were none of the sort and he was able to deliver on his promise. When he looked back however he saw something surprising. Tetra had her hands over her stomach and a slightly disturbed look in her eyes. Her hands seemed to fumble a bit at a new feeling, uncomfortable apparently.

"Tetra what-" But the sound of shouting stabbed his ears loud enough to make him shoot up and look over the rail of the crows nest. They were closer to Outset Island and Link could see a different ship. He was confused.

"Ooog," Tetra moaned, feeling woozy, "What's all the racket?" She tried to stand up, only to get dizzy and feel even more nauseous. She plopped back down, feeling her stomach flip-flop and roll as she fought hard not to throw up.

"Tetra, are you okay?" Link asked, his attention turned to her instantly, "You don't look so good." He was very worried at the moment, wondering what was going on.

Tetra wanted to answer, but she knew if she did, she'd get violently ill. She didn't know what to do and it was driving her crazy, not to mention she'd never been seasick before. She could only weakly shake her head as to not make it worse.

"Can you still get down from the crow's nest?" Link asked, worried. He'd never seen Tetra like this, even in her worst sick days, which were quite rare. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't too serious.

"I don't know," Tetra managed to say, "I'll just wait until I feel better before coming down." She wanted the sick feeling to just go away and leave her alone. But it seemed persistent, like it had decided to make itself at home in her stomach. Please go away... She thought to herself as she tried to will away the nausea. But it was all in vain when she was overwhelmed and threw up all over the crow's nest.

"You're really sick aren't you?" Link shouted as he stepped away from the mess, "I think you need to see the doctor after this." Now he was really worried about her.

"I'm fine," Tetra said weakly as she struggled to get up, "I'll get Niko to clean this.." She felt rather frustrated about the whole thing. She felt his arms around her body as Link helped her up. "Thanks," she said with a faint smile.

"You're welcome," Link replied as he supported her, "Since when do you get sick like this?"

"Never," Tetra said, rubbing her head, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'll keep my eyes open though," Link said, wrinkling his nose, "Want me to get down and get Niko to clean it up?"

"That would be nice," Tetra said as she slipped from his arms. She was feeling a little better and felt like standing on her own. "I'll be going down with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Link said as he climbed down the ladder. There were troubling questions on his mind as he went down to the deck. What is wrong with Tetra? Link thought, And what is happening on Outset? He wished he knew so he wouldn't worry so much.

In minutes, Link was below deck and had found Niko. "What do you want?" Niko asked impatiently, "I haven't got all day, you know!" He was busily working on a new obstacle course all month and was in the process of finishing up.

"Well," Link said, shuffling his feet from side to side, "We have a job for you to do."

"Can't it wait until I'm done?" Niko said, rather annoyed with the situation, "I'm puttin' the final touches on my next project."

"I'm sure it will wait for a little bit longer," Link said, "We just want you to clean the crow's nest."

"Why is the crow's nest needing to be cleaned?" Niko asked, frustrated and confused.

"Well..." Link said, trying to think up of answer, "You might want to see for yourself."

"Fine," Niko grumbled as he stormed off, going above deck and climbed up the crow's nest. There was a few seconds of silence before the air was filled with the swabbie's cursing.

The ship docked, careful not to hit the enormous one that had taken their spot. Link walked beside Tetra who claimed to be feeling a little bit better but still favored her stomach without a word. The army was trekking the island, people no longer in their houses. Aryll was on the beach with their grandmother.

"What is this?" Tetra whispered, looking around. So much action. But the fear in the people's eyes was all too apparent.

"I don't know." Link scanned the island and spotted his little sister, who seemed to catch spot him at the same time.

"Brother!" She cried, leaving her grandmother's side and dashing to him, only to be stopped by a soldier. That only set Link off, he let go of Tetra's arm and ran towards her, shoving the soldier aside with force only he could possess.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" He barked. Tetra was already staggering through the beach's sand to get to him but she stopped when she saw a soldier back hand him across his face. He fell back and a sword was put to his neck.

"What is all this pointless racket?"

All heads turned except Link's. He was focused on not getting his throat slit open. Tetra and Aryll both watched as the woman clad in thick black, boots with iron shin guards and light weight armor came forward. She removed her dark, black and silver helmet revealing a very elegant face. Her eyes were green in color and her hair was a deep, almost blood red. Her expression was completely stern, agitated. Tyran's helmet had been removed long ago, his hair was black and he had a slight mustache, he preferred to stand next to Markada.

"My Lady." A soldier bowed, "This girl was trying to escape and this man..." The soldier who currently had Link unmoved glanced at his new captive. "caused ruckus."

Markada huffed, "I see." She came close and made a motion with her arm for the other soldier to step away and Link was able to move his head freely, before the woman pulled him up by his arm.

"You look awfully familiar. Oh now I remember." She pushed him away and laughed loudly, "The hero from that story. I suppose you would make a nice recruit, since this island is under new rule."

"And why would I?" Link asked, rubbing his arm. He could tell the woman had less-then benevolent purposes in mind for her "visit". Tetra knew it too, judging from the glare she gave her.

"Your swordsmanship and fighting skills would make a great asset to my army," Markada said as she smirked, "We are establishing order on the Great Sea and to do that, we go to the islands and give them a choice of surrendering peacefully or resisting. Many have complied, but there were a few rowdy ones who need to be... disciplined. Everyone got with the program, eventually." She looked into Link's eyes as if she were staring into his soul. "If you join us, you'll not only be respected, but you'll be richly rewarded once the Great Sea is under our control," she said smoothly, "We'll even let you rule an island of your choice. All you have to do is say yes."

"And if I refuse?" Link said, having a feeling he should not trust this woman.

"It's your choice," Markada said as she shrugged, "But I'd think about the fate of the people of Outset if I were you."

Link gritted his teeth as he realized he had a dilemma on his hands. He could join the army to protect his people, but who knows what might that lead to. He could refuse, but then what would happen to Aryll, their grandmother, and the others? Then Tetra came to mind. He looked back at her and she seemed to be waiting for his decision, it looked like she was holding her breath.

For the first time in a long time, Link didn't know what to do.


	2. Revelation

**Hullo all! Here is our second chapter of _Last Wish_! We hope you enjoy it! 3**

**-C.H.  
**

* * *

Link's brows furrowed as he thought of his dilemma. Markada was waiting for his answer, tapping her foot impatiently. Tetra looked on, wondering if Link would be able make a choice and if he did, would it be the right one. The soldiers went about their patrols, uncaring of the event that were taking place.

"Well?" Markada asked with a hint of impatience, "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Perhaps he needs more time to think about it," Tyran said, "Nothing good comes of rushing things."

"I have made up my mind," Link said abruptly, startling everyone present. Tetra was still holding her breath.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'll say that," Markada said in exasperated tone, "So, what will it be? Will you join us?"

Link looked straight into her eyes and spoke his answer loud enough for everyone present to hear. "No."

Tetra let go of the breath she had been holding for a while. Somewhere inside her, she felt that Link had made the right decision and she was glad for it.

As one would expect, Markada was sorely disappointed, but she had done a good job concealing it. "Well, that's too bad," she said, being careful not to let her frustration slip in, "Oh well. At least we have the island and that is good enough for now." She leaned over towards Link's face and said, "Just so you know, the offer still stands. You may think you have made the right decision, but there will be consequences." Markada got close enough that her nose was barely touching Link's. "And just maybe, it will be enough for you to change your mind and join the winning side." She backed away, leaving Link stunned and confused.

Link and Tetra had been there for a little under an hour and already they were worn down and tired. Tetra was just fatigued from being ill that morning and Link, well he was emotionally unsure of himself at the moment. Normally he felt stronger but this time he wasn't sure.

"Link, are you alright?" Tetra asked as she walked up to him, concerned for his well-being. She put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link replied, not wanting her to worry. He had a lot in his mind and Markada's words haunted him. In the past, he had to face monsters who mostly don't have motivations beyond terrorizing the islands and following the orders of whichever big bad was around at the time. But now, he was facing people who were not only organized but have an unknown purpose for taking over the Great Sea other than bringing order. Link was so deep in thought he barely noticed Aryll as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Link, you have no idea how scared I was! I just prayed you would come home and there you were!" She sobbed. Her dainty arms wrapped around him, face pressed into his chest as she let out big tears. She hadn't ever cried like that before. Link was taken by surprise at first but then he softened and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"There's no need to fear now. I'm sure we'll figure all of this out and everything will be fine."

Aryll snuggled into his arms, feeling a little better now that her brother was there. Her tears stained Link's shirt as she cried. He held her closer, comforting his sister as he did when they were younger.

Tetra was watching the scene as she tried not to get sick. It wasn't that she didn't like it (in fact she found it cute), it was just that the nausea from before was still there even after she got off the ship. "Oog..." she moaned, "If you'll excuse me Link, I'm going to our house to rest for a while."

"Hm?" Link said as he looked up, "Oh sure, go right ahead! We'll catch up!" He went back to comforting Aryll, who had stopped crying and was now hugging him tightly.

"Thanks!" Tetra called as she walked towards their house. She wanted to lay down and go to sleep in the hopes the sick feeling in her stomach would go away. Already, her eyelids felt like they were weighed down by anchors and she began to stumble. Link, seeing his wife needed help, let go of his sister to escort Tetra back to the house. "Thank you, Link," Tetra said as she felt his arms supporting her.

After a while, Aryll and her grandmother returned to their house. As they went, they noticed how the island had taken on a grim mood since the army took over that morning. It was as if a dark cloud had once again over shadowed them, thicker than it had been even with the monsters appearing during Ganon's short attack on the seas. Or so it seemed. Soldiers loomed all over the island, asking questions and disrupting the errands of the islanders. They hurried along, hoping the soldiers didn't spot them. Luckily, they managed to get to their home before they were caught. As Aryll looked back after they went inside, she saw two of the soldiers have posted themselves outside the door. It seemed the invading army had declared a curfew of some sort. A cold feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she had a feeling things were about to get worse from there.

Later that day, they were all gathered around the fireplace, talking about the events that had happened in the past few months.

Tetra fingered the red place on Link's cheek where he was backhanded. He did so much, standing up for this little island smacked on the map. She couldn't understand how he could be so brave like that and take the beating he often did. He took her hand suddenly and it startled her just a bit - he was smiling.

"It's alright, Tetra."

She wasn't sure if she heard right or not but then she knew she did, how could she ever question that positive attitude her husband had?

"We should try to focus on something positive," Link said as he put his around arm around his wife, "How about you show them your birthday present?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Tetra said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "And I know a couple of funny stories to lighten the mood." She desperately wanted to keep her mind off of the day's events as even the mere thought of it made her feel worse. "Alright everyone, here's what Link got me!" she said, presenting her necklace to everyone in the room.

"Wow!" Aryll said in awe, "I have never seen anything like this! It's so pretty!" She looked at the necklace, admiring the design. "Whoever made this must have been very good!"

Tetra was about to speak when her stomach literally did a back flip and she laid her hand on it, face paling. She got up and ran outside. Link barely even had a moment to ask if she was alright before the door shut behind her.

Aryll was confused at Tetra's strange behavior. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, worried she had offended her sister-in-law.

"No," Link answered, wincing as he heard sounds of retching outside, "It's just that Tetra wasn't feeling well today."

"Oh," Aryll said, now worried about Tetra's health as well as her safety, "I hope she get back before the soldiers catch her." She kept an eye on the door as she silently prayed. There was no telling what might happen if they caught her.

Tetra returned and walked right past them all, holding her stomach and keeping her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to bed." She said wearily and then disappeared into the other room. Link's concern was slowly growing.

"Okay," Aryll said, still worried but relieved, "I hope you get well soon." She sighed and looked down on the floor.

Link couldn't help but worry about the current situation. Tetra was ill and Outset Island has been taken over by an army. He sighed and gazed into the fire, wondering if things will be alright. "I really hope she gets well, too," he said.

Meanwhile, Tetra was trying to get some sleep, but it seemed like her stomach didn't want to cooperate. She rubbed on it in the hopes of ridding herself of the strange feeling. She didn't want to go outside to throw up again, especially when there were soldiers on patrol. What if she got caught? Tetra didn't want to think about it, so she did her best to calm her upset stomach.

Eventually she fell asleep and Link soon climbed into bed next to her. Though as hard as it was for Tetra to sleep, it seemed even harder for Link. He continued to think about that day, the soldiers, Markada and her partner. Why did it have to be that way? He held Tetra in his arms while thinking about it.

Even when she was asleep, Tetra could sense the warmth of her husband's body and she snuggled up against him. Link smiled for a moment as he saw the contented look on her face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before going back to his thoughts. He had a feeling it wouldn't be as simple as finding whoever was behind this and defeating them. In fact, it seems like things weren't so simple as they were in his younger days anymore. Link didn't know what to think or believe in.

The next morning was filled with a lot of activity. People were ordered around and the soldiers were heavily on patrol. Tetra was furious, used to being the one ordering others around on her own pirate ship, she was on her knees working on something that she wasn't sure about. Her stomach flip-flopped and she gasped, covering her mouth. It wasn't the time to be ill.

Markada stared at the residence with a scowl on her face.

"What does he want with this puny island anyway? This is all so useless." She grumbled.

"There were rumors of a fairy fountain somewhere around here," Tyran stated as he came up to her, "Of course, we don't know if they were true or not. Still, we should investigate if it will benefit us in any way."

"And what good will a silly folktale do us?" Markada snapped, "Even if it is true, I doubt we'll get any use of this alleged fairy fountain. It's probably just a regular old spring that was worshipped by the superstitious!" She turned to the villagers, who toiled in meaningless tasks under the ever-watchful eyes of the soldiers. "This had better be worth it," Markada grumbled, "I'd rather be back in my quarters, enjoying myself instead of being out here on this backwater island."

Link scrambled up the sandy beach when he heard Tetra being ill. He could care less about the soldiers right then. He finally got to her and held her in his arms, she was so feverish and the heat had been getting to her all morning. Her cheeks were red.

He wiped sweat from her brow and held her in his arms, "You're sick again?"

She just breathed softly, fearing in the back of her mind what would happen to Link if they caught him doing this. And herself, she knew would be in trouble at this rate.

"Aryll, bring me some cold wa-" And with that he felt himself being kicked down and Tetra knocked out of his arms.

"Back to work! Or do you want to comply with Lady Markada's offer?"

Link spit blood from his mouth where he'd bit his tongue. "Never." He snapped, "I'd rather die than be a part of this army!"

"That can certainly be arranged." The soldier lifted his blade, ready to bring it down on Link's body. Before that could happen Tetra jumped in the way, still looking pale and sickly.

"No! He doesn't mean what he says, just leave him be." She breathed. She was so tired, she wanted to rest but that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine."

Tetra turned around and looked at her husband in confusion, he was bleeding at the corner of his mouth. He looked completely serious but his eyes were determined as usual.

"I'll do it."

Tetra couldn't believe what she had heard Link say. "You can't be serious," she said, trying to find a rational explanation for this.

Link looked at his wife sadly. "I am," he said, "I can't stand seeing you and everyone else suffer."

The soldier grinned as he realized what Link had said. "Markada will be pleased to know this," he said as he walked off to tell his leader the good news.

Markada was seriously thinking about smacking around some islanders to vent her anger when she heard one of the soldiers running up to her. "General!" he cried, out of breath, "I have some news for you!"

"This had better be important or I will make you clean out the latrine pits for a month," Markada growled, her anger seething, "I am not in a good mood right now."

The soldier recoiled in fear, but he stayed anyway. "I thought you'd like to know that Link has taken your offer," he said, hoping this bit of good news would appease her.

Markada's eyes widened in surprise at the news, then narrowed as she smirked in triumph. "Bravo for him," she said, her mood better than before, "I knew he would see it my way. Bring him over so we can work things out."

"Understood, m'am!"

Ten minutes later, Link and Markada were facing each other on the beach. "I must say, I knew you were smart enough to make the right choice," she said slyly, "I like that in a man. Our army will benefit greatly from a man as skilled as yourself."

"I had to," Link said, ignoring her seductive tone, "It was either this or watch my people suffer." He paused and thought for a moment before he said, "I will do this on one condition, though." Link hoped she would be agree to his bargain.

"Oh?" Markada was curious as what Link wanted, "We can give you anything you want in our army. You name it and it's yours!"

Link took a deep breath and said, "I want ownership of this island."

Markada held her hands around her back and then looked at him, believing he could be trusted she nodded with a smirk.

"You've got a deal, soldier."

After the conversation was done Link got off the ship and it seemed as soon as he stepped on the sand, Tetra was in his arms.

"Link! What were you thinking? Do you know what you've gotten yourself into now? Why would you do something like this?" She was furious but she hadn't exactly given him a chance to speak yet.

"I have ownership of the island, we're free," He consoled, kissing her. "If I hadn't-"

"How long will this last though? Does this mean we're on their side now?" She looked concerned. "Why are we suddenly supporting them when they barged in and hurt our people? Link... this isn't right. The island will think you've turned against them, turned against everything we know and love!"

"I know!" Link snapped, "Tetra, you... if it wasn't for this you'd be sitting out there ready to collapse again! I'm doing this for you, nothing else matters! Just you and our family, alright? That's all that matters right here and right now!"

"What if I don't want it? There has to be another way... we can do better than this, can't we?"

Link sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't know what to believe in anymore," he said, "Besides, I'm doing this for the sake of everyone on the island. Isn't it that what you wanted?"

"Ganondorf thought the same thing and look how he turned out!" Tetra snapped, tears flowing out of her eyes, "How do we know you won't end up the same way? How do we know that you won't get the bright idea of taking over other islands for yourself?"

"I won't!" Link retorted angrily, "I will make sure I won't make the same mistake as he did! I swear I will not lose sight of why I did this in the first place!" He stopped himself upon realizing he had shouted at his wife. "I'm sorry," he said, ashamed, "I didn't mean to snap at you like this."

Tetra moved her bangs out of her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not myself right now, just ignore it. It's fine." Tetra turned around, she needed time to think, time to figure out what was happening. She walked away through the sand, holding her stomach. She had something else to think about as well. After a while, she'd made it to the summit where she decided to rest and that was after falling, rather gracefully, into the fairy fountain. She felt warm and safe, even there where it seemed it would be cold. She walked up the small steps and sat down after taking her shoes off she put her feet in the water.

"Princess." A tiny voice came. She looked up and spotted a little blond haired fairy in front of her. It was smiling and giggling a little bit.

"Hello." She replied softly.

"You seem so weary, Princess. What troubles you?" The little fairy didn't give her much of a chance to answer as it turned into something much greater than that. Link had described these fairies but she'd never quite gotten that close to them before. It sat next to her, smiling sympathetically.

"Many things, I'm afraid." She replied. Several tinier fairies took a seat on Tetra's lap, giggling and getting close to her.

"Hmm, rest a moment would you, dear? We like company." The fairy said, still giving Tetra a look of pure sympathy, like she knew exactly what was going on. Suddenly she couldn't even ignore the tickling sensation she felt against her stomach, it was wonderful, so soothing to all the illness she'd had previously. She laughed and tried not to fall backwards from all the giggling she was doing.

"And I see," The fairy began again, "that you didn't come alone."

The pirate captain looked up, now trying to stifle her giggles. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Well, I do suppose it must be too early to tell or to communicate." She said, "Though what you have is so small and unknown will one day be something great."

Tetra was confused, "I don't understand... how am I not alone?"

"A child!" A fairy squeaked, "We love your baby, Princess."

Tetra's face paled and then turned red, "B-Baby? A baby?" She breathed.

"Why yes!" The fairy said excitedly, "You are with child! Isn't it wonderful?"

The other fairies agreed, talking amongst themselves. It had been a long time since a pregnant woman had come down there, it seemed.

Tetra, unsurprisingly, was in shock. There had been a lot of problems lately, and the revelation that she was pregnant only added to it. How was she was supposed to be happy about it when world seemed to be falling apart? And how was she going to tell Link? Should he even know? So many questions and thoughts filled her head as Tetra began to feel a little faint, possibly from the shock.

"Link and I... having a baby..." Tetra whispered. She couldn't believe it, but the more the little fairies hugged her and the more they seemed to giggle, the more real it felt. She stood up and the fair just smiled at her as if the shock wasn't a very big deal.

"Princess, when you reach home... please rest."

Tetra nodded and turned to leave, legs shaking beneath her. She certainly hoped she'd make it home safely.

Meanwhile, back on the army's ship, Markada was laying out the ground rules for Link. "There are a couple of rules to remember in our army," she said, facing him from her side of the table, "First of which, you will follow any order given to you and carry it out by any means necessary."

Link listened intently, a part of him hoping killing innocent people was not part of it. Tetra's words from earlier rang in his mind.

"And secondly, you must remain loyal to our army," Markada continued, "Traitors will be executed. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes m'am," Link said, nodding, "I understand."

"Good!" Markada said as she pulled out a contract, an ink bottle, and a quill pen, "I want you to sign right here on the dotted line and you're done!" She waited for him to make his move.

Link signed, hesitantly but he knew it was for the good of his family and friends. This choice was solely on his shoulders. After writing the K in his name he tapped the quill down and tossed it back to Markada who only smirked in amusement. Link had no idea how much he would long to wear the Hylian crest again.

"Welcome to the army," Markada said as she rolled up the contract, "When we get to the main base, I'll give you a tour as well as show you your quarters. Your sword arm will make a great contribution to our army." She reached over and shook his hand. "I look forward to seeing you in our ranks soon."

As he shook her hand, Link couldn't help but feel he may have done something regrettable. _It's for the good of my loved ones_, he told himself, but for some reason the words felt empty.

"_We love your baby, Princess!"_

The words continuously echoed in Tetra's mind as she curled up under the blankets in the house. She shivered and tried to relax herself but it was useless. She was pregnant and at the worst time possible. The islands were being taken over, Link joined the enemy ranks and things seemed to be getting worse. How could she possibly break it to him?

Aryll watched as Tetra tossed and turned, worrying about her. She didn't know what was bothering her sister-in-law and thought it would be best if she waited until morning. Her ears perked up as she heard her brother come into the house. "Link!" Aryll cried, racing up to him, "I'm glad you're okay! Where were you all day?" When she got close enough, she gave him a hug.

As much as Link wanted to explain the situation he wasn't sure how his little sister would react. Finally he sat her down and began to tell her what had happened. He watched her expression change several times as he went on with the story and by the end she looked a little disgruntled.

"How could you do something like this?" She asked shakily, "To... to join their army? Link... have you lost your mind?" She got up and slapped him across the face.

"Aryll! You don't understand, this is for the good of everyone, if I hadn't-"

"I'd much rather toil in the dirt all day than be on their side, I hope you know! No wonder Tetra isn't sleeping well." Her voice lowered and she shook her head, "I'm going home."

"But Aryll!" Link cried as he saw her leave, "I can make this work and you don't have to suffer anymore!" His mind was numb from shock as he tried to think of what else to say.

Aryll turned and sighed. "I don't know," she said, walking back to him, "It's just that I'm shocked you'd do something like this." She stopped just a few feet away from him, looking into his eyes. "You'd better have a very good reason for this," Aryll said sternly.

"I do have a good reason and I will explain as soon as Tetra wakes up, maybe tomorrow if I have the chance. Everyone needs to know." Link said, "Please, have faith in me. I promise, I won't let you down... have I ever let you down before?"

Aryll looked at the floor, hands clasped together. "No. You haven't failed me, Link... just be careful."

"I will," Link said, smiling a little, "And you be safe, alright?" He hoped that his decision would be worth it in the end. "Aryll, could I ask you to do something for me?" Link asked.

"Sure, I guess," Aryll answered, wondering what it could be.

"I want you to take care of Grandma and Tetra for me when I leave in two days," Link replied, "I'm asking you this as your big brother."

"But... where are you going? You can't leave now! Tetra's fallen ill and there's no way she'll let you go without her... you know how she is!"

"I won't be gone long," Link reassured her, "And I will be back before either of you know it! Until then, I want all of you to hang in there." He walked over and gave her a hug, hoping tomorrow would be better.


	3. The Journey

_Link sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't know what to believe in anymore," he said, "Besides, I'm doing this for the sake of everyone on the island. Isn't it that what you wanted?"_

* * *

"_Though what you have is so small and unknown will one day be something great."_

_Tetra was confused, "I don't understand... how am I not alone?"_

"_A child!" A fairy squeaked, "We love your baby, Princess."_

_

* * *

_

Tetra woke up the next morning, hair all over the place and body sore from sleeping in such random positions. She was glad for one thing however, she didn't feel quite as ill as she had the day before. She sighed with relief and looked around, wondering if Link had come to bed at all. She wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't, too busy with that woman, Markada. She felt a little bit betrayed.

Link had indeed went to bed, but he had gotten up earlier in the morning to sit outside and watch the sunrise. He had been thinking about the events that had occurred in the past few days, especially the decision he had made. He wondered if he had done the right thing. Link gazed at the ominous ship docked at the island, standing out amongst the seemingly idyllic scenery. He wondered if Tetra would want to sit with him at all that morning.

After doing her hair, Tetra walked out of the house and found Link watching the sunrise. For a moment she remembered the revelation she had the day before and wondered if she should bring it to his attention, but she stopped herself short. It wasn't the right time.

She sat down next to him and laid her hands in her lap.

"Good morning..." She whispered.

"Good morning," Link answered, surprised to see her up, "How are you doing this morning? Feeling any better?" He wanted to take his mind off of the situation at hand and hoped talking with his wife would do the trick.

"Doing a little better," Tetra replied, watching the sunrise and ignoring the scary-looking ship parked at their usual spot, "I don't feel as sick as I did yesterday. How about you?"

Link sighed, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly, "I have something to talk to you about. I figured... it would be best to talk to you before anyone else. You are my wife, after all."

Tetra frowned, it must have been serious. "Is there something you haven't told me?" She asked, "What is it?"

"I have been thinking," Link began, "Now that I have joined them, I might use this as an opportunity to find out what is going on and why it is happening."

"What?" Tetra asked, confused, "You're saying that you're going to spy on them while working for them?" She didn't know whether it was a stroke of genius or had he gone crazy.

"That's the plan." Link whispered, "I'll follow the tactics... but that way I can plan for something bigger. Tetra," He took both of her hands, "I'm begging you. Please, support me all the way."

She looked a little concerned but then a smile came on her face and she winked with an added smirk he'd hoped to see.

"Alright, you've got my support and that of our crew."

"Thank you," Link said, smiling, "You don't know how much it means to me." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Maybe this will be only way he'll atone for what he did.

Little did he know that Tetra was thinking of plan. It might put her and their unborn child at risk, but there was no way she'd let him go at it alone!

"Link, I'm going to join as well. You can't do this alone." She replied, feeling a slight wave of nausea hit her like a rock in the pit of her stomach. She winced slightly and turned away so he wouldn't see her bothered expression. "And don't even tell me no! I'm not some pampered princess and I don't want to stay in hiding while all of this is happening."

Link chuckled, knowing there was no stopping Tetra once she put her mind into something. "Then I guess I would have to talk to Markada about this," he said, "And I think it's a good thing you decided to join!"

"And why is that?" Tetra asked, having a sneaky feeling on what it was.

"I think she's flirting with me," Link said, feeling embarrassed, "It was almost as if she were seducing me! And frankly, it made me uncomfortable." He shuddered at Markada's subtle advances now that he was with Tetra.

"Hmm..." Tetra flopped back, "We'll see what she does when she realizes once and for all that you are indeed, a married man." She smirked, "I promise, she'll regret the day she touches you, if she ever does. Stupid woman."

Link laughed even harder at the though of Tetra giving Markada a piece of her mind. "If it ever happens, don't hold back!" he said, feeling a little better, "And I would like to watch if you don't mind."

"Of course I would!" Tetra chuckled, "I'll leave some of her for you if you don't mind!" She was happy that they managed to cheer each other up though she had a nagging concern about the baby. She wondered if telling him about it would just add to his worries.

Tetra felt a sting go up her arm when she shook Markada's hand. It felt so wrong, so horribly wrong to shake this woman's hand. She may not have been the head of the Svain Army but she certainly wasn't a good person either.

"Welcome to the army, Tetra." She said, smiling triumphantly. There was no warmth in her smile, just cold pride. She snatched her hand back and rubbed on it as if it'd been squeezed too hard. She didn't like this anymore than Link did, but it was worth it... she hoped.

Link waited until Tetra came out of the cabin with a disgusted look on her face. "That woman..." she hissed, "I swear, she's probably worse than every monster in the Great Sea put together! I'd rather be eaten by a BigOcto than be stuck in the same room as her!"

Link stepped back, not wanting to get in Tetra's way. There were a few times he had seen her this angry and he learned the hard way not to bother her at this time. The only he could do was wait for her to cool off. "I know exactly how you feel," he said, "Imagine the relief I had when I was finally away from that woman."

Tetra took several deep breaths to calm herself, having the feeling her anger probably wasn't good for the baby. It took a while before she finally calmed down. "Ah, I feel much better now," she sighed in relief, "Any longer and I would have given her a piece of my mind." She soon felt Link's arms around her and sighed with relief.

"Just keep it calm right now and soon enough it will be over." He said, "For now we should prepare ourselves for the trip and think about what we'll say if any islanders we know along the way meet up with us. Maybe if we can we can grip a couple more islands, like Dragon Roost or Windfall. I hate to be doing this..." He stopped talking and looked away.

Tetra reached up and touched her husband's cheek. "I know," she said, "But hopefully it'll be worth it in the long run." She looked right into eyes intently. "And besides, I'll be around to remind you of why you were here in the first place!"

Link chuckled, feeling a little better. "I hope so," he replied, "I just wonder how our old friends would react when they see us like this." He frowned at the thought of them reacting the same way Tetra and Aryll did. He glanced momentarily at his right sleeve of his new tunic with the Svainian crest embroidered in. Tetra had an arm band with the same crest. The crest itself consisted of three red circles arranged in a triangular formation with the top two circles connected with an upward curving line. In between the top two and the bottom one were two swirls that seemed to intertwine. The crest wasn't nearly as appealing as the Hylian crest, but they only had to bear it for a little while.

Aryll felt her eyes burning after Link and Tetra spoke with she and Grandmother about the situation. It was too much to take in and they all felt the stress.

"T-Tetra, why you?" Aryll asked, body shaking.

"It's something I feel like I must do right now... but I won't be gone long." For a moment, her mind trailed to the baby nestled inside her. She knew it would be dangerous.

"Don't worry, we'll come back as soon as we can," Link said as he held his sister's hands, "Until then, I want you to look after Grandma for us." He felt sad, knowing that he will miss them.

"I will," Aryll said as tears ran down her face, "Just be careful out there. You too, Tetra. And please..." She paused for a moment to sniff and wipe her face before finishing, "Come back safely."

"We will," Tetra said, trying to be encouraging despite her worries, "You and Grandma just hang in there, we'll be back before you know it!" She wanted to think positive, but the nagging worries seemed to make it impossible.

On the last day it seemed like time just flew right past them. The sun was setting and the two sat watching it on the summit. Link was holding Tetra and they were both quiet.

The cool sea breeze blew by, ruffling their hair as they sat together. "I can't believe we're going to be leaving tomorrow," Link murmured, his arm around Tetra, "I personally wish they'd given us more time to be here."

"I know," Tetra replied, "But it's the way they operate, I guess. I assume we're going to be taken in for training." It was the best guess she could ever come up for why they had to leave so soon.

Link nodded, "I can be certain of that, but I'm sure it will all be fine. We're strong and capable of doing this, I know it."

She gulped. Capable wasn't exactly on her list of the things she was at that point, not with the baby coming along. She squeezed his hands and tried to keep herself calm.

"Besides, we have been through tough situations before," Link said, sensing her concern, "And this is no different. We will get though this, don't worry."

Yeah we did, Tetra thought as she snuggled closer to him, But we weren't expecting a child then, nor have been recruited to their side. She wondered how this will play out in the coming days. "I hope so," Tetra said, tightening her grip on Link's hands, "I'm just worried that something might go wrong and-"

"Don't say that," Link said, cutting her off, "This isn't like you. We have to think positive on this." He wondered what has gotten into Tetra lately. He knew it wasn't like her to worry so much, normally she jumped up and took charge. She'd been unusually hesitant.

"I know... sorry." She pursed her lips, "I'm fine, this just seems unreal." Everything, that had come up seemed unreal. Even the little baby she carried seemed unreal.

"I know what you mean," Link said as he watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon, "Ever since the Svain came, everything has been unreal. I just hope that when this is over, everything will go back to the way it was before or close to it."

Assuming if it does end, Tetra thought to herself. They sat side-by-side, touched by the dying rays of the sun as the day ended. They finally left when the sun was out of sight and it began to turn dark.

On the Svain army ship, Markada was filling out a report to send to her superiors. She was very glad that they'll be leaving Outset in the morning as she felt like killing someone if she had to stay for another day. Once we leave, I'm going to give whoever planned this a piece of my mind, she thought angrily, There is nothing of value on this backwater cesspool of an island! Markada was so frustrated she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Don't be so angry with yourself, Lady Markada. You did well on this venture, you gained two new soldiers in a day practically and tomorrow we set sail again." Tyran said, smile growing into quite the devious smirk.

"That's true," Markada said, her mood lightening a little, "And we can add this to our list of successes along with Windfall and Dragon Roost." She turned to Tyran, mirroring his smirk. "So, what's on the agenda?" she asked.

"For now, we are returning to one of our main bases to train the new recruits," Tyran replied, "As for future conquests, only our leader knows and he won't be revealing them anytime soon."

"Then we'll just have to make due with training our newest recruits as well as laying down the law," Markada said as she finished with her paperwork, "Hopefully, things will go according to plan."

Tyran smirked, "I'm certain it all will. These islands barely have anything against us and even if they had armies they would be too puny."

"You're right. We have nothing to worry about. Tomorrow we'll head to the base and begin the training. Although, that Link... I don't think he'll need much. But he still needs to learn the Svain codes."

"As you wish," Tyran said, leaving so he could make some arrangements for training and learning regimen for the new recruits. The room was silent, save for Markada rolling up the parchment once the ink had dried. "I wonder what my place will be in the new world to come?" she mused as she stowed the scroll away, "I know that our leader had promised us great rewards once his domination over The Great Sea was absolute, but I can't help but wonder if he was true to his word. Oh well." She took the lantern off its place on the wall and went to her quarters to turn in for the night.

The next morning was full of activity as the solders of the Svain army were ordering the islanders around to gather supplies for the trip back to one of their bases.

Tetra was feeling really sick that morning but tried to hide it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to for much longer however.

Markada was walking around, making sure everyone was doing their job. She had to stop occasionally to punish any islander who stopped to rest, but otherwise everything was shipshape and they would be leaving soon. "Everything is going according to schedule," she said in a satisfied tone, "Which is good because I am getting tired of this boring little island."

Link felt insulted when he heard the woman, but didn't say anything as it might blow his cover. He had been helping to make sure the supplies were packed up and ready, even helping out with the gathering, on the pretense of leaving sooner. But the actual truth was that he wanted to help out his people one last time before leaving.

But then a sound he would rather not have heard entered his ears and he looked around wondering where Tetra was at that moment. Just as he was about to run off looking for her he heard it again and managed to spot her at his left, on the shore. She was ill again.

"Oh Tetra..." Link said worryingly as he raced to her side, "Maybe you should take a rest, you're still sick and I don't want you to make it worse." He rubbed on her back as she retched some more.

Finally, Tetra felt her morning sickness pass and looked up at Link. "Thanks, but I'm fine," she said as she struggled to get up, "I know you're worried about me, but there are bigger things to worry about than my health."

"But without you... Tetra you mean so much to me, if you..." He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Link was about to help her back towards the ship but he couldn't blow cover and take her by the arm... it was dangerous.

Luckily, Tetra managed to get on her feet and was stumbling back to the ship. "I know," she said as she walked ahead, "And you mean so much to me as well. That's why I don't want you to worry so much." She didn't want anything bad to happen to Link, especially when she had yet to tell him about their child.

Hours later, the Svain ships left Outset Island as quickly as they appeared. It came as no surprise that the islanders were glad to see them go. The ships were heading for Windfall Island for a rest stop before continuing on to one of the bases for training the new recruits.

It'd been a day since they left and they were still sailing. Normally travel wouldn't even take that long if Tetra was on her own ship. She gave the band on her arm a disturbed look and made a pfft noise with her lips. Link was on duty watching the skies, he didn't want to but she knew he couldn't get out of it.

Suddenly, a cocky soldier came sidling up to Tetra. He had just a little bit too much drink as he was swaying back and forth. "Hey sweetcheeks!" he said, his speech slurred as he cast a leering gaze on Tetra, "You lookin' fer a good time on the high seas?" She felt nauseated at the stench of his foul breath and backed away. "C'mon, just a little kiss," the drunk soldier said, puckering up for a kiss.

Tetra looked annoyed beyond words and she reached up, grabbed his neck and glared at him as if she couldn't see past the flames in her eyes.

"I am a married woman, I am three months pregnant and unless you want to have a child on your hands as well I'd suggest never drinking again or you could very well get some woman pregnant too! Back... off!" She seethed.

The soldier took a step back, surprised by her fury. "Hey, hey," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "No need to get testy with me!" He was still backing away when he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards with a thud, knocking him out cold. The other soldiers, most of which were sober, got a good laugh at the unexpected show. Eventually, the laughter subsided enough for two of the soldiers to drag the drunkard off to the sick bay.

Tetra sighed, no one seemed to make a big deal out of her pregnancy. She laid a hand over her belly and frowned. "I'm sorry..."

Link heard the raucous laughter and climbed down the the crow's nest to see what was the matter. "Tetra?" he called as he approached her, "Is everything alright?"

Tetra jumped a little when she heard her husband's voice. "Y-yes," she stuttered a little, "Everything's alright, though a soldier tried to hit on me, but I took care of it!"

"Whatever you say..." Link said, baffled with Tetra's strange behavior, "Do you need to go lay down?"

"Link, I'm fine," Tetra said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about right now, so relax." She didn't want him to worry excessively over her as it would complicate matters.

"Alright," Link said, confused as to why Tetra was acting this way.

Later in the day, Markada had called for a meeting below deck to discuss their destination. It was something Link and Tetra couldn't pass up as they could learn of of the state of the Great Sea as well as how far the army's reach extended.

Markada was sitting at the head of the table, looking at most of the soldiers assembled. "I bet you're wondering why I have called you here today," she said as she folded her arms, "Well, I'm informing all of you that we will be arriving on Windfall in a few days."

Link tried not to scoff. If their ships were a bit faster they would be there within a day or a few hours at this rate. He crossed his arms and sunk into the seat. Tetra looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"We'll be staying there for a few days to rest up before going to one of our bases for training," Markada continued, "Though there had been some incidents on Windfall that we may have to look into."

This had peaked Link and Tetra's interests. "What sort of incidents?" Link asked.

"There had been reports of supplies stolen as well as our ships vandalized," Markada answered, "Some of the more superstitious soldiers think ghosts did it, though to me it looked more like the work of rowdy teenagers."

Link made a face as he thought of teenagers on Windfall island. But then he kind of laughed on the inside when he realized just how grown up those little boys would probably look by now. He could only wonder if they still went by the Killer Bees or not.

Tetra could read Link's expression and tried not to laugh.

Luckily for them, Markada didn't seem to notice. "Which is why, upon landing, I will assign guard duty to the new recruits to watch for these pests," she said, "Though the culprits had been able to get through even the heaviest security. I want all of you to stay alert." She faced the new recruits, Link and Tetra included, and grinned. "Consider this your first assignment in our army."

"We got lucky." Link said as they went back to their bunks, he and Tetra weren't sharing a bunk unfortunately. Tetra was to share a bunk with women soldiers and she hated being separated.

"What do you plan on doing when we get there?" She asked.

Link looked around, "We'll talk about this later. Get some rest."

"Alright," Tetra said, glancing behind her, "Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there."

"The storage area seems to be a good bet," Link replied, "Few people come down there and there's lots of cover." He did a quick look before facing Tetra. "We'll have to be quiet so we won't get caught."

Tetra nodded but the idea of doing that seemed kind of risky at best. She looked at her stomach for a moment and bit her lip, "Alright."

The two looked at each other for a moment and then left for their bunks. Tetra was already missing the warmth of Link's body by the time she walked in the room. Several women soldiers were already sleeping in their bunks as she got to hers. She laid down and put her hand on her belly, just staring into space. _I hope we aren't in over our heads, Tetra thought, Especially when I haven't told him about the baby yet._


	4. Rebellion

**Hello everyone! Creative Hearts here giving you something awesome to check out! We are working on the Last Wish timeline! You can check it out on my deviantart account "Ikuar" With every chapter that updates a new month and day will be added to the timeline! Not only that but if you are curious about pre-story events the timeline will clear things up as well!**

**Enjoy the new chapter of "The Last Wish"!**

**-C.H.  
**

* * *

A few days later, Svain's warship had finally docked at Windfall. For once, Tetra was finally glad to be on land as the rocking motions of the ship and morning sickness do not mix very well. As she and Link got off the ship along with the other soldiers, they saw in shock at the changes wrought on Windfall since their last visit.

The waters around the island were filthy with a grayish film on the surface. If someone were to look, they would see various garbage floating in it. The sun was blotted out with thick smog coming from a large foundry that had been built recently, making it seem like it was night all the time. The island itself was no better, as there were patches of dying grass, buildings falling apart, and streets covered in soot. The few people that were out and about were either citizens hurrying to their destination before curfew or soldiers patrolling the streets, intent on snatching up those unfortunate enough to not to make it.

"Disgusting." Markada seethed, "Tyran, have some of your men clean this mess, when I say we are running an island I want to run it in an orderly fashion, understood?"

Tyran nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Link was walking in a long row of men and Tetra was somewhere in line with the women. She was feeling ill but it wasn't as bad as the usual morning sickness or heart burn she usually suffered.

Markada standing ahead of the lines, seemingly towering over the soldiers. "May I have your attention please," she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "We will be spending a few weeks cleaning up this mess and getting new weapons and armor for our army until further notice."

Link and Tetra didn't like the sound of it, but had to keep their disgust hidden. They didn't want to make things worse than it already was.

Markada stood silent for a moment to let her announcement sink in before continuing, "The new recruits will be assigned to guard duty while others will be assigned to tasks according to their rank. Are we clear?"

They all said 'Yes Ma'am' in unison and separated into different groups. The new recruits included Tetra and Link so they were put in the same category. After everyone separated they took that time to explore and see if they could find anyone they recognized.

"It seems so dead here..."

Link glanced at Tetra as she looked around with a bit of a frustrated look on her face. Everything looked abandoned and she seemed so distracted that she just continued to follow Link wherever he went.

Everywhere they walked, the streets were devoid of life, save for the occasional rat. Even then, Tetra couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that they were being watched.

Link, however, looked around, a sad expression on his face as he recalled the Windfall he knew in his youth. It had been a much brighter and livelier place back then, with people walking out in the sun and the wind wafting across the island. He remembered when he searched for lost pigs and return them to their owner, having to endure pig-poots as he carried them back. He looked sadly at the empty stall where a man in a parka sold things that couldn't be found anywhere else. Link had wondered what became of the Pictograph Man who had introduced him to pictography while on his first adventure. He prayed the man was safe somewhere.

They continued on, trying to find some sort of sign that the Windfall of old still existed in some way.

Soon Tetra and Link arrived at what was the old cell after exploring the island for a long while. Link pushed open the door though nothing seemed too different. There were still spider webs and the boxes and things were still in the same place. The shelf was moved inside the cell instead of outside it.

"That's funny," Link said as he looked it over, "Why is shelf in the cell in the first place?"

"Who knows?" Tetra said, examining a box. She wondered when it was the last time the cell was used. She had hoped it was deserted for a long time.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Link started to say as he thought. He got next to the shelf and began to push. It budged just a little, but he kept on pushing. He looked back at Tetra, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "Could you come over and help?" Link asked as he pushed harder at the shelf.

Tetra frowned slightly only because she knew he'd pushed things bigger and more complicated than that shelf.

"Sure..." She walked over and mentally apologized to her little unborn baby before going on and helping him push the shelf.

_I think I'm getting out of shape,_ Link thought mournfully as he and Tetra pushed on the shelf, _I should be able to have pushed this out of the way by myself by now! _The self moved a little bit despite the combined effort. Tetra decided to take a look at the shelf rather and risk her baby further. "Hmm," she murmured as she examined the lower shelf, "What's this?" She grabbed it and started pulling, mindful of her unborn child.

Link looked off to the side and saw his wife pulling on what looked like a small iron block. "You need any help with this?" he asked as it looked like she was having trouble.

Tetra was begging in her mind and with her eyes.

"Alright." He came over and pulled it out making it so that the shelf would move out of the way.

"There, it should be easier to move the shelf now," Tetra said as she stood up. She prayed that little one within her hasn't suffered much.

"Let's see," Link said, giving the self a shove. Sure enough, the self moved smoothly and easily. "There we go!" he said as he looked at his handiwork, "Now let's see here..." He looked at the wall where the shelf was and there was a hole! "Just as I suspected," Link said, "All those years of wandering through dungeons have paid off!"

"That hole... it used to be so small, now it's huge." Tetra gaped and started walking ahead of him into the long tunnel.

"You're right," Link replied as he followed after her, "It's way bigger than I remembered it." He stayed as close to her as he could, not wanting to be separated. As they continued, the tunnels got more and more twisted, with multiple branches either leading deeper into the underground or a dead end.

Suddenly, after a very long walk, Tetra heard some voices and decided to follow that. There were a few deep voices and some women talking as well. Link sped up to follow her and eventually they came into a large dome like room.

"Guards!" A woman cried.

"No! No, it can't be!" A boy with almost auburn colored hair stepped forward, "Link?"

"I-Ivan?" Link frowned and tore the crest off his shirt, "What is this?"

"You know him?" Tetra asked, confused.

"Yes," Link replied, "He's Ivan, leader of the Killer Bees, remember? I told stories about him and his gang."

"Oh, now I remember!" Tetra said as her mind clicked.

The people assembled in the room stared at the couple, not sure of what to make of them.

Tetra looked around and recognized a few faces before she took off the crest as well to show that they were not a threat.

"What a relief!" Ivan sighed, "You're just in time, this island is ruined... and..." He stopped, "I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"I saw," Link said gravely, "And Outset was taken over as well." Several people had gasped in shock as they realized if the Svain Army had taken over an island as remote and peaceful as Outset, then no island in the Great Sea was safe. "Are the other Killer Bees here as well?" he asked, hoping to see more familiar faces.

"Two of us are on guard... but we're not called Killer Bees anymore." He said, "It's been so long."

Tetra nodded and sat down, she was fatigued.

"Could you fill me in on what had happened?" Link asked, wanting to know how Windfall got into its deplorable state.

"It was horrible," Ivan continued, "They just came one day without warning. We were taken by surprise as the soldiers marched out of the ship and seized anyone who tried to fight back. The rest of us fled as they took the officials prisoner." He let out a bitter laugh, "Kind of ironic, since they had been telling us that the army taking over the Great Sea was just a bunch of pirates looking to raise trouble."

"That's what we heard," Tetra began, "but we were wrong and sad to say we have joined them but only to find out what their main goal is."

"Exactly." Link replied solemnly.

Ivan smiled, "Well disappear then. We need a leader."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, curious.

"Over the past few months, the remaining islanders who were still free, myself included, have formed a resistance movement," Ivan explained, "So far, the only things we have done were to steal their supplies, tamper with their equipment, and vandalize their warships whenever they come to dock. However, we barely made a dent in their operations as our actions only slowed them down." He looked around the room at occupants before continuing, "Before you came here, we were trying to decide on a leader. We knew if we were organized enough, we may be able to disrupt their operations to the point where it will take them months to recover."

"But what then?" Link asked, crossing his arms and looking around uncertainly, "What would you do while they stalled? You don't have very many people in your rebellion."

"I was thinking along the lines of making sure they stay stalled," Ivan said, "Though now that you mentioned it." He looked around, seeing that there were indeed fewer people than what was needed. "Hmmm... Maybe I should have thought this through."

Tetra sighed, wondering how they had managed to last this long, especially when the guards have been stepping up the security.

"Well now you can. But we're going to have to come up with a reason to get me out of the army..."

Tetra's heart nearly stopped, by the look on Link's face, it was clear what they'd have to do.

Two days later it was late at night where the warship was docked for refueling and repairs when it happened.

"Hey! I caught this guy sneaking around!" Link's voice rang out as he chased Ivan around a corner. The soldiers assigned to the docks could only watch in amazement as the new recruit had spotted the vandal and was chasing him. They envied the young man's luck as they wished they had done something like that.

Ivan smiled to himself as the commotion attracted more observers. The plan was working well as they needed witnesses to the next step of the plan.

Link had cornered Ivan at the end of the pier, his sword drawn. "Any last words?" he asked in a menacing tone, glaring at his victim.

Ivan smirked. "Yeah," he said as he pulled out a knife, "Get off our island, you dirty swine!" He lunged after Link, pouncing on him and the two began to fight! They slashed, punched, and kicked at each other as the violence escalated, one trying to dispatch the other first. Both Ivan and Link tried to get at each other's vitals as the soldiers gathered around, cheering and egging them on.

Then all of a sudden, the two combatants fell over on the side of the dock and into the murky water. Some of the soldiers that were brave enough to look immediately noticed a reddish cloud of what appeared to be blood.

Tetra's eyes widened in horror when she saw the blood cloud the water, something was off and she knew there had to been an accident or a flaw in Link's plan. She tried not to panic in front of other soldiers who had no idea she was married to him.

_This can't be happening,_ Ivan thought as he swam underwater in the shallows with a wounded Link in his arms, _I stabbed him for real! I got to get him out of here before it's too late! _He and Link surfaced long enough to take a breath air out of sight of the soldiers before going under again. He had to keep the pressure on the stab wound so he won't bleed to death and leave a trail for the soldiers to follow.

Tetra escaped around the corner before any of the soldiers could ask her anything or notice her presence - especially since the Svain crest was missing from her forearm. She started to run towards the hideout but stopped and put a hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but I think Daddy is hurt, he needs us." She whispered to herself before speed walking up the path.

* * *

Link found himself laying on a bed half-conscious. He felt the searing pain on his side, making him wince. _What had happened?_ he thought as he laid still, _The last thing I remember was falling into the water with Ivan._ He tried to move his limbs, but he felt so weak they felt like lead to him.

"Link..." Tetra sighed in relief as she smoothed back his messy blond hair, it was still wet and stuck to his face. She kissed his forehead and smiled knowing that he was alright and opening his eyes.

"What...?"

"Don't talk, there was a bit of an accident, but Svain thinks you're dead now. As for me..." She frowned a little, "I have to announce something."

"I hope it's good news because I could use some," Link murmured as he gently felt his side. He noticed there were a lot of bandages on his torso. Was he somehow stabbed?

"It could be," Tetra said as she thought up a way to tell him about their baby. She had almost lost him and wasn't willing to put it off any longer.

"I really-"

"Link!" Ivan came running in with three other guys behind him, he assumed the other three were Jin, Jun-Roberto and Jan.

"So it's true!" Jin called, "That's definitely Link, what did you do, Ivan?"

Tetra was annoyed, her moment had been stolen by the former Bees.

"It was an accident, when he fell on top of me in the water my knife went right through him!"

Link winced as the memory of that incident returned. He realized how lucky he was to be alive despite all odds. He sighed, wincing as he felt the pain erupt.

"Link, I hope you're not mad at me for nearly killing you," Ivan said apologetically, "I guess we got a little too carried away with our acting."

"Don't worry about it..." Link sighed, "I've been through a lot worse, trust me."

Tetra wanted her moment back right then but said nothing.

"I think we should leave you two alone," Ivan said, his eyebrows waggling as he walked towards the door, "The boys just wanted to see for themselves and the two of you seem cozy..." He motioned towards the guys and Jin, Jun-Roberto and Jan followed suit, exiting the room as quickly as they entered.

"Sorry." Link kissed Tetra's knuckle and then reached up to finger one of her lightening bolt shaped strands of hair.

"Don't apologize." Tetra leaned against his hand and closed her eyes, relishing his touch, the warmth of his palm against her cheek and the callouses that made his hands feel so rough, yet so amazingly gentle despite what this particular hand was used for more of the time.

"There was something you were going to say." Link reminded softly.

"Oh." She closed her mouth tightly and her eyes followed suit. "I can't remember."

"Try and remember."

"Y-You can't expect me to tell you now." Tetra winced as tears began to pour down her cheeks rapidly. She'd never cried in front of him before.

Link took his thumb and rubbed it just under her eye, "No tears."

Tetra just let him wipe away her tears. The truth was that she knew what she was going to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So many questions plagued her mind, but the foremost ones were "How would he react?" and "Is this the right time to be pregnant?"

Link could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't know what. He wondered if this was what she wanted to tell him.

"Link, there's something I need to tell you," Tetra said finally, "It's very important."

"I'm listening," Link replied, wondering what his wife has to say.

Tetra took a deep breath, knowing there's no turning back. "Link," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "You remember that night on your birthday?"

"How could I forget?" Link replied, smiling at the memory, "It was the best birthday I ever had! Of course, waking up next to you the morning after was just as good."

"Well, yes," Tetra said, blushing for a moment, "It was wonderful, I can tell you that. But that's not what I was talking about. You see..." She paused as she gathered the courage to blurt it out and get it over with, "There's going to be a permanent reminder of that night."

Link stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked.

Tetra fought the temptation to roll her eyes back and said rather bluntly, "I'm pregnant." After saying this Tetra was certain that she could feel the baby stir inside her but that could have been butterflies too, she felt her face burning up and looked away, biting at her lower lip shakily.

"Pregnant? We're having a baby..." Link looked at the ceiling of the dome shaped room they resided in, he was silent. He heard her words and was trying to take them in and with the thought that she joined Svain's army.

"When?"

Tetra gulped, "I found out just before we left." She said, "I..."

"From who?"

"A fairy."

Link started to sit up but he stopped and clutched his side, it wasn't time to sit up yet and he found himself slowly resting himself back against the pillows. He tried to contemplate this, the fact that there was now a tiny unborn child involved in their many problems. He moved his eyes and looked at her stomach. Nothing had really changed but if he calculated things just right she was over a month pregnant at least, it was still early and no one would be able to tell.

"We joined the rebellion at a bad time." Link stammered as he laid a hand over his eyes.

"No, we didn't! We'll be fine, Link." Tetra sighed loudly, "We'll be fine, we can do this."

"We can't. Tetra, I hate to say this..." He squeezed her hand, "Go with Svain."

Tetra's eyes widened in horror.

"Listen to me," Link said in a stiff voice, "_go." _

_To be Continued..._


	5. Getting Out

_**Surprise! We decided to upload this as a quick Christmas present, we won't be writing anymore chapters until after Christmas now!**_

_**Have a happy holiday!**_

_**-C.H.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_We can't. Tetra, I hate to say this..." He squeezed her hand, "Go with Svain."_

_Tetra's eyes widened in horror._

"_Listen to me," Link said in a stiff voice, "go." _

_

* * *

_

"Follow Svain?" Tetra cried as she stood up and backed away from him, "You can't be serious, Link! You aren't in your right mind!"

"Yes I am, you would be safer-"

"No, no I wouldn't! I'm pregnant, Link, I have to stay here!"

Link closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, agitated no doubt by this news. He wasn't against her pregnancy but he was uncertain if it was safe either way.

"If they come back they could kill you _and_ our baby, Tetra." Link sounded very upset just then.

Tetra recoiled at the thought of those soldiers killing her child in cold blood. Her hands went over her stomach protectively. "And you think going with Svain is safer for us?" she snapped, "How? For all I know, the outcome would be no different than if I stayed here!"

"It could be, but if you are on their side they are less likely to kill you! I'd go too, but I'm dead in their eyes! You aren't dead and I refuse to let you pretend to die in public, if you accidentally got a wound like this our baby would be in jeopardy!"

Tetra sat back down and put her head in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks and over her palms.

"But I can't go without you..."

"Yes you can. Be the Tetra I know and love, you can do anything without me and be independent. You know I'll always be here."

Tetra sighed as she realized Link had a point. She fumbled with the necklace he gave her, her fingers tracing over the wing. "I guess you're right," she said as she looked up, "If we're going to be apart, we need to find a way to communicate with each other without alerting the army."

Link looked up at the domed ceiling as he thought of a way to solve that problem. From what he heard, the Svain Army had taken over Dragon Roost Island and made it into a bomb factory. He didn't know if the postal service was still operating.

"What about gossip stones?" Tetra asked, "Do you still have yours?" She felt fairly certain they had them somewhere but she wasn't sure if they were on the old ship or not.

"Yeah," Link said as he remembered, "I always carried it with me since our first adventure." He thought of it as a good luck charm whenever he's not using it to communicate with Tetra when they were apart. "It should be where they put my clothes."

"Gotcha," Tetra said as she went over to where the clothes were drying and searched the pockets. But then she stopped herself and looked back at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going!" Tetra snapped suddenly as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Tetra walked over and jumped onto the bed surprising Link, "I am staying right here!"

Link blushed as he felt her body against his. "But I thought you're going with the army..." he said.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to be the woman you knew," Tetra pointed out, "Well, I am and I have made up my mind to stay with you!" She poked his chest as she spoke. "And furthermore, I can't just leave you behind like this! What if the soldiers came in while you're still in bed recovering?"

"And what will you do?" Link poked her belly. "There's a baby inside of you and all that energy..."

"I know!" Tetra rolled her eyes, "I'll be just fine and the baby will be fine!" She felt uncertain inside but on the outside she was showing confidence. She laid a hand over her belly and looked down, "She's tiny enough right now..."

"She?"

"I guess."

Link was a little bewildered for a moment before his hand joined Tetra's on her stomach. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the tiny baby forming within his wife. "It's strange," he said softly, "That something good happened to us for once in the light of recent events. Kinda makes you feel there's still hope for the world."

Tetra wasn't sure what to say to that, she wasn't sure what to think about anything anymore and she felt shaky. She laid down next to him and rested her head against his chest.

Link smiled and wrapped his arm around her body, feeling the comforting warmth as he felt her snuggled against him. He closed his eyes and held her close. "I'm starting to feel better already," he murmured.

"Me too," Tetra said before she yawned. She suddenly felt really tired and wanted to just lay there and snuggle with her husband.

The next day Tetra knew what she had to do. She dressed accordingly and put on her Svain crest before leaving through the tunnels while Link slept. She knew, since it was figured that Link was dead that maybe it would be easier to bring things across to Markada. She had to leave the army, retire maybe since she was pregnant. Her heart raced as she walked around the corner and came towards the dock where the ship still loomed eerily.

Slowly she climbed aboard, grabbing her stomach when it lurched uncomfortably. It felt like something was stabbing her and she nearly crumbled.

"I need to stop working so hard..." She panted before she got to the top, it was so painful for that moment until she stopped and caught her breath, wiping sweat from her brow. Tetra walked to the lower deck where Markada's quarters were, it was time to have a talk with her.

Tetra tapped lightly on the door three times and heard Markada's voice from the other side calling 'enter'.

"What is this about, Tetra?" Markada asked as she laid her feather pen down and rested her hands on the desk, clasped together.

"I'm afraid I must retire from the army."

Markada's eyes widened and her brows furrowed slightly, "You must have a good reason for this."

"Yes... you see the man that was killed a couple of days ago, he was my husband. And just recently I found out that I'm with child."

"Hmmm..." Markada put her hand to her chin and stroked it as she thought. "Well this certainly is a mess," she murmured as she glanced at Tetra, "But he did ask for ownership of his home island, so it is only fair that you, as his wife, shall inherit it. Think of it as compensation for all the trouble."

Tetra's eyes widened in shock. Were they letting her go this easily? There has to be a catch somewhere along the lines! She wasn't sure if she could trust that woman, though. "I hope you don't mind me asking you so," Tetra said nervously, "But are there any strings attached to this offer?"

"Well, we'll have a medic come over and do an examination to see if you are pregnant. How did you find out?"

Tetra frowned. Would a simple human being believe it? She looked away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear. She felt horribly nauseous just then and clutched her stomach.

"I'm... still having morning sickness."

"Mhm..." Markada looked skeptical.

"And I have been cramping a lot lately," Tetra said, feeling sick and nervous, "I also just found out my period is late."

"Uh-huh," Markada muttered, unconvinced, "In case you don't know, these symptoms you described could be from conditions other than pregnancy." She looked over at some of the papers on her desk before continuing, "That is why we have to get a medic to check you over. Furthermore, I want to see if you're telling the truth and not making up your pregnancy just to desert the army."

Tetra sighed. This was much too tedious for her but a few minutes later she found herself in the sick bay laying down with her hand over her stomach. Markada was across the room and the medic was beginning the examination. She moved her hand aside and he began to press on her belly, the more he did however the more she felt ill. She whimpered suddenly.

"E-Excuse me." She shot up and went to the waste basket at the other side of the room where she fell to her knees and began to vomit. The medic walked over to Markada and glanced at Tetra who was still pouring out whatever she had for breakfast and it didn't take long to realize she hadn't eaten because she soon began to dry heave.

"She's pregnant." The medic said.

"How unfortunate... locked away on this pitiful island." She scoffed, "And her husband is dead."

"Now do you believe me?" Tetra managed to say between heaves. She felt so weak and just wanted to curl up and die. She wanted out of this horrid place and go back to the hideout where she could lay in the darkness for hours.

"I guess I should get started on filling out the paperwork," Markada sighed as she left the room, "It's a shame. Those two recruits we got have potential to make in the Svain Army. Oh well, I guess can't be helped."

The medic pulled Tetra up off the floor and looked into her eyes after Markada was gone. It was quiet and no one was around.

"Is he really dead?"

Tetra snatched her arm back, "Yes, he's dead." She reached for the handle on the door but the medic grabbed her arm again.

"How unfortunate. A child needs a father, those rebels..." The medic pulled her back towards the bed and Tetra snatched her arm once again.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just wonder why you have no sense of mourning his death or why you refuse to make that one of the reason for retirement."

"I guess I'm still in shock from all the news," Tetra lied, hoping the medic would buy it, "Give me some time and I might be able to grieve for him properly." She just wanted to get as far away from that medic as she could!

"I see," the medic said, looking her over, "Then I'll let you go to wait until Markada finishes filling out the paperwork."

Tetra knew she had to return to Markada's office. She walked slowly down the hall cradling her stomach with a bit of discomfort, she felt tired and uncertain of what was going to happen next or even if Link's 'death' would be believed for very long.

Meanwhile, the medic was getting suspicious. After all, Tetra was not showing signs of a typical grieving widow. _I wonder if she's hiding something_, he thought as he dumped the contents of the waste bucket out into the sea, _She could be having an affair with someone else and wanted to kill her husband to just to get the island! Or maybe it could be her husband faked his death and they were planning to desert us!_ He toyed with the idea for a moment, mulling over the possibilities. _But why would they do that? What madness drove them to commit such and act of treason? I must get to Markada's office at once! _And with that, the medic left the room, quickly making his way to his destination.

Tetra sat quietly in Markada's office staring down at her belly and wondering what would come of all of this. They'd won their island back but there were so many others that had to be won and just when she felt her thoughts couldn't worsen the medic stormed into the room.

"Markada!" the medic shouted, causing a huge racket, "I have something to tell you!"

Markada snarled, her concentration broken, and glared at the medic. "This had better be important," she growled, "I was in the middle of some urgent business."

The medic cleared his throat, ignoring the sounds of unbridled annoyance. "I have every reason to believe that this young lady," he said, dramatically pointing at Tetra, "Is planning with her husband to embezzle us and faked his death to do it!"

Tetra's eyes widened in horror and confusion. She desperately prayed that he didn't blow her cover though she wondered where the embezzlement plan came from.

Markada just stared at the medic with a dull expression. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief, "And what evidence do you to prove this?"

The medic could only gulp as he realized he had no proof. He then remembered what happened after Markada left. "I had noticed she wasn't grieving!" he stated, "That could either mean she doesn't care for her husband or he is alive!"

Tetra suddenly rose from her seat with a hurt and angry look on her face. "My husband is dead!" she shouted, "I saw him die at the docks! He even bled in the water!"

"Then where's the body?" the medic asked smugly, "As far as I know, no one has fished it out yet!"

"Just because a body isn't discovered doesn't necessarily mean they're still alive!" Tetra retorted, "His body might have been carried away by the currents!"

"And how do you know that?" the medic asked, "What makes you think he didn't just swim away and then got back on land where no one could see him?"

"Enough!" Markada shouted, having had her fill of this nonsense. She glared at the medic, who trembled in fear. "You," she snarled, "Has it occurred to you that the reason she isn't actively grieving is because she is still in shock from the news, not to mention she just found out she's pregnant with his child?"

The medic stammered slightly as he looked at Markada, she was beginning to scare him with that harsh glare she was giving him.

"And furthermore," Markada said as she gathered the papers, "People handle grief in different ways, so it comes as no surprise they don't usually follow the usual grieving process." She took a piece of paper and handed it to Tetra. "Here," Markada said, "This is the deed for Outset Island. Be sure to keep it in a safe place where it won't get stolen or destroyed."

Tetra reached out, taking the deed with trembling hands. She couldn't believe that she actually pulled it off!

"Now, you find somewhere to rest and take care of yourself. Grieve in your own way..." Markada glared at the medic which was her way of telling him to leave.

The medic took the hint and ran off, feeling humiliated and scared.

"I will, thanks," Tetra said as she stood up walked out of the room. Once she got a few feet away from the door, she let out a sigh of relief. _Now to go back to Link and tell him the news,_ she thought as she made her way out of the warship.

Markada, meanwhile, sat at her desk, thinking about recent events. They had lost one recruit and another had an early retirement, which felt like a bad sign. She sighed as she went back to her paperwork. The Leader will not be pleased.

_Ten Days Later_

After the ships left the island it was time to meet the rebellion. Link was doubled over a little as he walked to the main room of the hideout, clutching his side painfully.

"We should just bring them to you." Tetra said as she grabbed his arm.

"I'll be f-fine..."

"But you'll open your wound..."

"I'll be careful, then."

Tetra held on to her husband's arm and stared into his eyes. "This is isn't something you can just shrug off," she said, "You nearly died from it and the fact you were in contaminated water at the time doesn't help!" She had been worrying over Link in the past ten days, making sure the wound was healing properly and wasn't infected. Of course, he had been telling her that he was fine and she needs to stop worrying for the baby's sake.

Link groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his torso while taking some deep breaths as he fought against the pain.

"Link..." She had her hand in the crook of his arm, trying to support him. "You need to go back."

Sweat poured down his temple, "Not now."

"Yes now, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I survived worse than this," Link said as he struggled to get up, "And the wound's healed enough, I'm not bleeding every few seconds." The pain was so agonizing he had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Link," Tetra said, losing her patience, "You are going back to bed and you will stay in it even if I have to sit on you. And I mean it." She was ready to drag him, kicking and screaming, back to his bed.

Link glared at her for a moment but he should have known better than to test her patience. She pushed him against the wall and lifted his tunic after undoing his belt. She took the bandages off and sighed with emotional pain in her eyes.

"It's opening."

Link said nothing.

"We'll meet them later, now..." Tetra pulled him up carefully and then walked him back to the room, they hadn't gone far so it wasn't too bad.

Link didn't say a word as Tetra helped him into the bed and changed his bandages. She could see the blood bleeding red as she cleaned the wound once more. "You know, I could have gotten the meeting here and you wouldn't have to go through this," she muttered.

Link grumbled a little, a small part of him admitting she was right.

Tetra looked at the wound one more time and sighed, "Link..." She was about to say something when she noticed that he was asleep with his head tilted to the side a little. He was more tired than he let on.

She kissed his temple and then his lips before preparing to leave so she could let the rebellion know that he wouldn't be coming tonight. It was for the best.

As Tetra left the room, a faint smile formed on Link's face as he slept.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
